Guerrilla Warfare
by Kowaba
Summary: The budget used to pay off Fairy Tail's destruction (Natsu's destruction) has finally run dry and Natsu has to work the bar to pay off his debt. However, this proved to be just what Natsu needed to calm down. What's Mirajane's secret to keeping Natsu tame? Erza was going to find out, even if the dirty little secret changes her life.


**Cake the Movie (Story)**

_**A/N:**_** Every so often, an artist creates his greatest work. A piece de resistance, if you would. A work of art so phenomenal the creator can look back and say that it was the pinnacle of their career. This, however, is not mine, I still have one left masterpiece left in the clip. The fic you are about to read is a culmination of thousands of words written, thousands more read, and double that stewing in my brain. Authors and their stories from all over can be found in here as it is a tribute to not only them, but Fairy Tail fics as a whole. **

**Please, enjoy this. Sip some wine or munch on some popcorn, for the show is only just now beginning.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series. **

_**Warnings:**_** OOC, Grammatical and Spelling Errors, and Smut**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Closing time was always the most peaceful time of the day for Mirajane Strauss. As bar manager, she had a lot of duties to uphold and a lot of objectives to complete for it to be successful. Fortunately, she was very adept at managing it thus made a lot of people happy which in turn made them spend more money there.

Opening was easy, but there was the added pressure of the time hanging over their heads. They had a lot to do before they opened those doors at 9 o'clock in the morning. Running the bar during business hours was always hectic and stressful, especially since a lot of the members nursed undiagnosed drinking problems and the also prepared food for the ones who wanted a bite to eat along with their beverage.

With the pressure of opening on schedule and the business of operating hours, closing provided a calm, soothing aspect of the job that played to Mirajane's love of cleaning. Nothing was more therapeutic for her than seeing her reflection in a shiny, just washed mug. It was just her and the vast, dark guild where she took care of her little slice of heaven until she finished cleaning it up…

Or at least that how it was a few weeks ago before she enlisted the help of an all too eager beaver.

Mirajane would normally be alone until a few weeks ago when the guild's reparations fund dried up. Remember how the bar made a lot of money? Well it made so much money that a small percentage each week was designated into an account labeled: "Destruction Reparations," which was basically the money the guild had to pay whenever some of their rowdier members took their jobs a little too far. More often than not, it was Team Natsu or just Natsu specifically.

The account recently hit the big fat 0 and the guild (Erza) was not too pleased with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer as more money had to be moved to that account. In order to keep him from stirring up any more trouble for the time being as well as to pay back some of the money he caused to be lost, the guild (again Erza) placed him on mandatory bar duty for the time being. This was perfect for them as Mirajane got some help, Kinana could catch a break, all while keeping Natsu in check.

Many thought that the buxom young model would only last a week with the rowdy young man before losing all patients and petitioning for him to work off the debt elsewhere. However, they seemed to have underestimated the Demon as they seem to get along swimmingly together. The naysayers are convinced that Mirajane is just putting up an expertly designed façade while others believe the partnership to be mutually beneficial for either one. No one is to say as no one has seen the two interact anywhere than besides the bar, especially not behind closed doors.

_Click! Click!_

The locks on the main doors were now secured and entry was now near impossible. The latches were engaged, and the only way out was the back door that many didn't even know existed.

Chairs were set on clean tables with the floors swept and then mopped. Booths were wiped down as were the barstools. The main lights hanging over the great hall were turned off and only a few lights over the bar were still on. Closing time was just about done save for a few things that could be completed in a matter of minutes.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted out as he raced down an aisle towards the bar. He was the one who just ensured the locks were set: his final closing duty. "I'm all done!" He exclaimed excitedly, eager to show that he had completed his tasks that she herself gave him. With a screeching halt, he came to the bar and nearly vaulted over it but refrained from doing so, instead choosing to lean on it.

The white-haired beauty looked up from the glass mug she was inspecting and glanced at the clock. "Really? It's only 12:21!" She asked him, clearly teasing him while he was so caught up in his excitement. Of course, his jitteriness and the way he bounced on his feet like an eager child were just super cute in her opinion. "Someone was a busy little bee today!" Mirajane giggled.

"I was! I was a busy bee!" Natsu yelled, very excited that he was receiving positive feedback for once in his life.

Mirajane reached over the bar and started to tussle his spiky pink locks. "Who's good boy? Are you my good little boy?" She asked him, smiling as his eyes immediately darted down to look down her dress where her creamy breasts hung unrestrained.

Indeed, Natsu was all too eager to take advantage of her position and drink in the view. In her dark black dress with white ruffles accenting the neckline, Mirajane's plush softness nearly bounced out into the open for him to view. Natsu knew all too well how fun having her soft, supple body out in the open was.

"I am! I'm your good little boy!" Natsu answered her excitedly. "I'm all done! Can I get my treat now?" He requested.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Mirajane put on an unconvinced expression and let her eyes wander away from his pleading gaze. "Hmm… I don't know Natsu, I'm not really feeling it tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" The stunning bombshell asked, placing her small hands on her wide, rounded hips. To further illustrate the illusion of contemplation, she began to tap her tiny foot which sent ripples all throughout her soft body, making her half-exposed tits jiggle like jello for his viewing pleasure.

Natsu didn't seem too pleased with the concept of waiting for his treat. "Miraaaa~" He whined like a disappointed child. "You promised!" Natsu cried out.

Mirajane could barely hide the Cheshire grin she so wanted to display. Having the boy in the palm of her hand was exhilarating, almost orgasmic. She wondered how Lucy and Erza failed to control him when it was this easy!

"Oh alright, I suppose I can muster up some energy…" The Demon of Fairy Tail told him as she began to walk around to the other side of the bar where he stood. Natsu was quick to meet her almost as soon as she emerged from the other side.

Bouncing on the heels of his feet once more, Natsu was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Yes!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

Once around the bar, Mirajane moved to the first barstool. "This should do the trick…" She said as she leaned over the slightest bit to begin hiking up her long black dress. Now her jiggling breasts were sent into overdrive as she pulled it up, further gearing Natsu up for his treat.

Her long, milky white legs became exposed as the dress was lifted. They looked as fragile as porcelain, yet many knew all too well how powerful she was. Her slender calves and knees gave way to thick, meaty thighs. Now Natsu definitely knew how powerful her thighs were, especially when they were wrapped around one's head.

Finally, Natsu's treat was revealed to him. Mirajane's exposed, wet flower that sat was nestled on a smooth mound right before her midriff. Her pristine pussy looked as appetizing as ever for him and his giddiness only increased as he wanted to dive in right away. He was aching to feel her damp, hot velvet walls wrap around him and squeeze him for all he's worth.

As he made to grab her supple thighs and bury his face into her wet snatch, Mirajane crushed his chances by turning around and showing him her big, round ass. By Mavis was that thing packed to the max. Like her enormous bust, every little twitch of her muscles made it jiggle and quake, showing that there was a lot of meat to slap, grab, and worship.

Mirajane was a model who possessed the physical gifts of a fertility goddess, as befitting of a woman apart of a guild known for their multitude of buxom gals. However, she resided in the upper echelon of gifted females for her gifts far surpassed many others. Natsu was a truly a lucky man to be able to even gaze upon her magnificent splendor.

Seeing his unbridled lust for her grow nearly out of control, Mirajane jumped a bit to make her fat booty jiggle for him. "Well are you just gonna sit there?" She questioned him as she began to move onto the bar stool, leaning against the bar and pushing her big ass out for him. "Or are you gonna come get your treat?"

In a millisecond, Natsu was behind her, nearly glued to her back with his pelvis grinding against her butt and his hands shoved into her dress to feel her soft breasts and squeeze them to his heart's content. His chin was pressed into her shoulder and his breath tickled her. All the excitement that he had no outlet for previously was now being funneled into this very moment.

"Silly Natsu~" Mirajane giggled, nuzzling her head against his while her fingers tied her dress into a knot, so she no longer had to hold onto it. With her now free hand, she pulled down the top of her dress of Natsu could pull her large tits out and fondle them freely.

Despite all the teasing she put him through, Mirajane would admit that she had gotten pretty worked up herself. The way his bulge pressed against her feminine mound didn't help to alleviate her need and he was so preoccupied in feeling her up after spending the whole having to gaze from afar.

"How are you supposed to fuck me if your cock isn't out?" She asked him in a deep, husky whisper. Her hips began to move back against his body, matching his grinding with a bit of her own.

Natsu seemed to agree with her, but he did not speak. Instead he chose to release her now tender tits and let them drop so he could do as she suggested. Mirajane groaned as her heavy G-cups were just dropped, but immediately forgave him when she heard his cotton shorts fall to the ground and his fat helmet press against her ass cheek.

Biting her plump bottom lip, Mirajane glanced back at him from over her shoulder and watched him stroke his fully erect member. No matter how many times she saw his huge cock, she still seized up a little in pure shock at his size. His masculinity and raging teen hormones all culminated in a long, fat obelisk of male flesh that seemed to pulse with the energy of a god. It was a huge, dark club of a cock that nearly collapsed under its own immense weight. In terms of size, it would look more at home on a dragon than a human who was trained to slay them. If Mirajane was asked just how manly he was, she would show them his packed ball sack as an indicator of just how much testosterone was pumping through his veins.

Of course, the representation of just how manly and untamable he was, was also the reason for his metaphorical imprisonment to domestication. For it his cock that was the source of their good standing. With that fucking monster dangling between his legs, Mirajane had him on a leash. If she could keep his fat cock happy, she could housebreak him.

Natsu leaned in a bit, still stroking his granite-like erection with great anticipation. Mirajane did the honors of laying her fingers into her meaty ass and pulling her cheeks apart, revealing to him her wet snatch as well as her tight asshole. Natsu immediately made to enter her velvety cunt, however, Mirajane grabbed ahold of his stern fuckpipe and halted him.

"No no no." Mirajane smirked, rubbing his engorged tip against her pink slit, coating it in her arousal. However, as Natsu's hips instinctively tried to jerk and push in, her hidden strength stopped him. "Let's do it here tonight~" She positioned his cock at her backdoor.

Natsu frowned. "But Mira! I want to fuck your pussy!" The young man protested, feeling his balls lurch and throb, ready to spill his seed into the woman. His instinctual need for mating was kicking into overdrive yet Mirajane was standing in his way of breeding.

"Now Natsu, who makes the rules here?" Mirajane questioned with a smirk on her face. "I do, and I say you shove that big fat cock straight up my asshole!" She commanded.

He did as he was told and took the reins so she could brace herself against the bar. With one hand clutching that fat pad of ass flesh and the other positioning his cock, Natsu pressed his leaking tip at her elastic O-ring and was almost immediately granted entrance by the surprisingly slick hole.

"Oooooh~" Mirajane mewled out lewdly, further sticking her ass out to help shove his cock inside of her. It felt so nice to have his huge, girl-splitting cock inside her poor little anus, she could hardly contain her glee! "That's it, slide that fucker in that tight asshole." She encouraged.

Mirajane's lubed asshole stretched far and wide to accommodate his draconic size, something no normal woman could accomplish. But with a body like hers, it was evident that Mirajane Strauss was built to take fat cocks like his.

The Dragon Slayer grit his teeth as he sank deeper and deeper into her forbidden hole. She was extremely tight around him; her elastic ring strained against his cock and rubbed his shaft as he pressed on. His knees tried to buckle so he leaned against her for support. Already their bodies began to accumulate sweat.

"M-Mira!" Natsu called out her name as he was reaching full insertion, his hanging balls coming to sit against her packed ass. The juices from her pussy gushed out onto the stool and some droplets even splashed onto his sack.

The gorgeous barmaid smiled sinfully as she leaned back against his body and let her right hand reach up and take a hold of the back of his head. "Fuck me, Natsu! Fuck me hard!" Mirajane told him, leaving him no room to deny her request.

Natsu placed both hands on her wide, child-bearing hips and got to work. From their time together, Natsu knew that Mirajane liked short-quick thrusts the most. Rapid, all out fucking made her squirt her brains out every time.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

The sound of their wet flesh slapping against one another began to reverberate throughout the empty hall, no one except themselves could bask in the lewd sound and fully appreciate the symphony of flesh. Their voices, their cries joined the slapping, both taking full advantage of the privacy to voice their appreciation for one another.

His large, cumbersome cock was making a mess of her ass. He was fucking it far better than fingers or any dildo could. Mirajane possessed her own high-power vibrator in the form of Natsu Dragneel who could lick, finger, fuck, and worship her body in any way she so desired.

His hands left her voluptuous hips in favor of clutching onto her bouncy, jiggly tits that jumped with the rough fucking. His darker fingers seized the snow-white flesh and dug deep into the meat, making it balloon out of his hands like playdoh. Mirajane simply adored the rough treatment and made a point to reward him for it later, probably in the form of a well lubed titfuck.

Her left hand was placed on top of his as he greedily groped her feminine orb, gripping his hand to encourage rougher treatment. Natsu was all too eager to take the hint and his digits sunk further into her doughy, pliable meat.

Once again Natsu leaned his head into her shoulder, this time teasing the heated flesh with his sharp teeth. He nipped at her skin just enough to leave a mark, but not puncture. Her body responded in kind to the treatment by seizing up around his pillaging cock, squeezing the large monster in all directions as it tunneled into her.

"T-That's it! F-Fuck me hard, N-Natsu!" Mirajane smiled as she yelled for him to continue. Her curvy, bouncy body was jiggling and shaking all over. "I wanna feel those fat balls of yours slap against my pussy!" The model ordered.

Natsu grumbled his short reply with her skin between his teeth as he continued to tenderly nibble on it. Mirajane's lubed, elastic anus made his fucking very easy with the intense suction. Her body shared her desired to feel him in the deepest parts of her. Like her mind, her body wanted to be fucked so deeply that she would feel him inside her for weeks!

She craned her head back and began to lay short, yet passionate kisses on his forehead. "That's-my-boy!" Mirajane told him between kisses, showing maternal affection for him as she knew he responded best to it.

The Dragon Slayer released her now marked flesh and began to reciprocate her rushed kissing, meeting her lips halfway for a sloppy, lust-driven make out session with both of their slimy tongues coming out to play.

Her pussy squirted even more onto the barstool, drenching both it and his swaying balls in her silvery discharge. The wet slapping of their erratic bodies grew louder as more liquid was added to the mix. The young man's nose flared as the scent of their copulation wafted through the air, clouding both of their senses in the passionate haze.

"Ah!" Mirajane gasped, pulling away from his mouth and tongue as her right hand plunged itself down her body and began to rapidly rub her erect clit. "Oh fuck!" The woman moaned out as more stimulation shot throughout her body and made her see stars. Her form seized up and her asshole became so restrictive against his plunging meat that he was afraid she will choke it.

Mirajane's entire being seemed to jump into action as she vigorously began to throw herself back into his own body, matching his thrusting. Her sweat drenched hair began to fall around her as the knot above her head came undone. All the things he was doing to her body: biting it, groping it, fucking it, it all seemed to not inhibit her performance as she gave into the sensation with renewed energy.

"Fuck me harder you fat cocked bastard!" Mirajane cried out, wishing to be thoroughly wrecked by the Dragon Slayer and his enormous womanizer.

Natsu obliged and his body kicked into a higher gear. His hips nearly became a blur from how fast he was starting to move. In order to better please both himself and her, Natsu released her fat tits and instead hooked his arms around her own. In this new position, he had full control to fuck her as hard as he possibly could.

Her poor, abused anus was even more stretched around his cock. Mirajane screamed out as he drilled into her asshole with might not yet seen that night. He was finally fucking her with all his pent-up energy! Her slick insides became even more greased with his leaking precum and let him go at a neck breaking speed.

"Ooooh fuuuuck!" Mirajane exclaimed as her momentous breasts jumped wildly and slapped against one another. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and drool was openly flying out of her mouth. It was quite the primal, animalistic scene for one to witness.

She could feel him throbbing inside of her. The intensity and heat that were building up within him were also dead giveaways to the impending climax that he was working towards. Mirajane's overloaded mind was teetering on the edge of blissful insanity as she anticipated his orgasm. The bar wench was going to get a nice happy treat herself.

"F-F-F-Fuuuck!" The busty Demon of Fairy Tail cursed. Oh how she couldn't wait to get a hot cream filling.

"Rrrr!" Natsu grunted out, becoming more and more deranged with his thrusting. He too was ready to pack Mirajane with enough cum to leave her dripping for hours. The thought of the illustrious Mirajane Strauss walking around with an ass full of his semen was the most appealing image he had ever constructed in his brain.

His slapping testicles bulged and throbbed in his sack as it tightened up. The enormous, draconic cock itself was bulging into nearly twice it's normal circumference. It grew so fat that he had more trouble trying to stuff it into her already strained ring.

Natsu pulled her in closer, pressing his sculpted chest against her thin arms. The Dragon Slayer wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible as he filled her up. Mirajane also reflected this as her head leaned back against his own.

A third orgasm wracked through her body and Mirajane convulsed intensely against him, shaking as she squirted harder than the previous times. Her flushed pink petals were now puffy and raw from having rubbed against the drenched barstool for so long. They would need to throw the stool out.

Her final orgasm gave way to Natsu's first. Her asshole clamped down on his and properly milked him for all it was worth as a heavy load erupted from his engorged cock tip as he came to screeching halt. Ropes and ropes of his piping hot semen shot out of his slit and began to flood into her body. Mirajane felt her insides began to fill and she screamed out in pleasure as he came inside her.

The hard, violent throbbing felt like the world's greatest vibrator was lodged in her asshole. "G-Goddamn!" Natsu gasped out as he felt his heavy balls unload all of their content's into her. All of his essence escaped from his body and forced its way into Mirajane's, packing her to the brim. It was forced to go even deeper inside of her for his cock was too girthy for it to escape past her rim.

"Shit…" Mirajane moaned out as she felt his cock die down and his panting body lean against hers for support. "Wow…" She said out of awe. She didn't know what she did to rile him up like this as opposed to previous nights, but she would find out and repeat it again and again and again until she couldn't walk anymore.

The small woman unhooked her arms from his and pushed against the bar, making him stumble back. He didn't get too far as his cock was still inside of her and nearly stuck. Mirajane giggled perversely as she grabbed a hold of his thick sausage and uncorked him from herself. With his cock uncorking her devastated asshole, the contents of her ass poured out onto the stool. Forget throwing the stool out, they would have to burn in.

"You came so much~" Mirajane giggled as she leaned over the bar, presenting Natsu with a view of her big ass, reddened from the beating and leaking cum. It was a sign of a job well done.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

The guild was once again bustling as the members congregated in its halls. Everyone was either conversing amongst one another or scoping out the job board for some easy income. One thing they all had in common though was the desire for a cold drink and a hot meal, something the bar was all too happy to provide.

"Natsu!" Mirajane called out to her left where the Dragon Slayer was topping off a drink for Macao who downed it all the second Natsu pulled away. "Table 19's food is ready!" She told him.

Natsu nodded his head and retrieved the food from the window. However, before he could get too far, Macao and Wakaba called out for him.

"Hey! Where ya going, beautiful?" The blue-haired man teased, whistling as he pretended to check Natsu out. "My drink's all empty again!" He told the Dragon Slayer.

Wakaba joined his friend in the teasing. "Yeah! And I could use some fries with that shake!" The old man grinned as he made to slap Natsu on the rear.

Mirajane giggled as the young man was on the receiving end of what she would encounter most days. "Take that food Natsu! It will get cold if you just stand there flirting with your customers!" The model teased.

Many would think Natsu would lose it with all the hazing taking place, yet he kept calm and collected as he did his job. The professionalism he learned while doing proved to be just as great as the money he earned back for the guild. Through this endeavor, Natsu paid off his debt and learned how to keep himself from starting too much trouble.

Everyone was impressed with him, but none more so than a certain scarlet haired knight, the Queen of the Fairies herself, Erza. The unbeatable warrior rose from her booth and ventured over to the bar as Natsu walked away, eager to talk with Mirajane about the breakthrough she had with Natsu. However, as she approached, many scattered from the bar as they were afraid of a scolding. They knew they did nothing wrong, but they knew the knight never needed a valid reason to flex her authority over them.

The white-haired babe watched as her patrons fled, some of them not paying their tabs. Yet still, she turned to Erza and smiled, nonetheless. "Good morning Erza, how are you?" Mirajane asked politely.

Erza sat down on a barstool. "Fairly well, thank you for asking." She responded before jumping right to the topic she wanted to discuss. "Though, not nearly as well as how Natsu is." The redhead mentioned.

Mirajane clasped her hands together in front of her plentiful bosom. "He's doing excellent isn't he? The bar life just might be for him." The Demon of Fairy Tail giggled as she imagined Natsu spending the rest of his life behind the bar, though a faint blush began to warm her cheeks as she imagined spending the rest of her life with Natsu at her side. Mirajane never imagined she'd find comfort with Natsu, but she was glad she did.

"With how he's behaving himself, I could imagine it." Erza agreed. "However, there's a job on the board and it looks like I will need the full team together again. I talked to Master about it, and he said you were the one in charge of Natsu's 'parole'." Titania finished with a small chuckle at her joke, though calling it "parole," was an apt term.

"Ah, I see…" The white-haired bombshell cupped her delicate chin in thought. Though, it would seem Mirajane gave it less thought than Erza would have liked. "… yeah, I don't think I can lend him out right now. He's much too valuable to me- I mean, to the guild." She finished.

Erza was taken back by the denial. Though she must have thought Mirajane was joking as she started to chuckle a bit. "That's funny Mirajane but come on. Natsu is calm now and under control, but how much is he needed here? He's not _that_ good." Erza stated.

Mirajane released her chin, instead choosing to rub her arms as if a cold breeze blew by. Her body began to sway back and forth, and her legs rubbed together under her dress. The beauty sensually bit her lip as a low, teasing giggle escaped her lips and her blush began to intensify. And if Erza didn't know any better, she'd claim that two small dots began to rise on Mirajane's breasts as if her nipples grew erect.

The knight was becoming a bit uncomfortable as Mirajane's disposition rapidly changed. She didn't know what was getting into her friend, but she could tell that the woman was experiencing strong emotions of the carnal nature, if her books were anything to go by.

"Trust me, Erza…" Mirajane leaned in real close to the knight from over the bar, her ponderous tits coming to rest on the bar as she did so. "He's _really good._" The barkeep nearly moaned out in a whisper.

Erza leaned back and away from the hot and bothered woman, her face shifting as she displayed questioning features. "M-Mira, w-what are you saying?" Erza asked, not wanting to believe what she was thinking about the two. It would be scandalous if it were true but make Erza look like an enormous pervert if she said her thoughts and was wrong.

Mirajane pulled back as she pointed off in the distance. Erza followed her pointing and was led to looking at Natsu as he placed food down on a table before a few mages.

"Look at him, Erza. He's no longer a boy anymore, he's a man. A man with a lot of pent up energy and raging hormones." Mirajane told the knight. "Violence used to be an answer or an outlet, but I've taught him a more… fun was to get rid of all that excess energy."

"I-I don't understand." The mighty Titania was befuddled by Mirajane beating around the bush. The knight was desperate to know just what was going on between her and Natsu.

The barmaid said nothing as they both watched Natsu make his way back over to them. He kept a brisk pace, though was sure not to disturb anyone. It was like he was gliding in the air with no impact on anything around him.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu greeted his longtime friend as he was seemingly gravitating to Mirajane's side. Though, he didn't stop until he was nearly on top of the beauty, pressing his body into hers yet both seemed vastly more comfortable glued to each other than apart.

Alarms were going off in Erza's head. Now she was sure of herself. The signs were all too clear. The way Mirajane talked about him, the way Natsu behaved around Mirajane, the way they looked at each other… it was all clear.

"A-Are you guys…" Erza didn't finish her piece as Mirajane vigorously nodded her head in affirmation. "H-How? When? Why?" The knight shot question after question, not understanding how this came to be. The two most unlikely people coming together, seemed almost like a fairy tale.

"Natsu." Mirajane glanced away from Erza in favor of her partner. "Why don't you fetch Erza some cake? The special batch we made the other knight." The white-haired dame suggested, licking her lips as she mentioned that particular cake.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." The young man responded before removing himself from the smaller woman and going into the kitchen.

Giving her lover a final glance, Mirajane looked back to the bewildered knight. "It's really quite simple Erza. When two people work in such close proximity, they're bound to be attracted to one another. Fortunately for me, it also proved to be a great way to keep him in check."

Erza's face heated up, taking on a red color that was giving her hair color a run for its money. She whipped her head from side to side to ensure that no one else was too close for them to hear their conversation. "Mira… are you saying that you and Natsu-"

"Fuck?" Mirajane finished Erza's question for her. She merely chuckled in response and that told Erza all she needed to know to confirm it. "Yes Erza, we fuck each other's brains out."

Mirajane's lewd and crude statement nearly made Erza's head pop off as steam rolled off of it in sheets. The gorgeous knight could hardly believe that Mirajane would be so bold about such a topic. "Mira! Keep your voice down!" Erza scolded.

The woman behind the bar smirked. "So is that why you're blushing so much? You're afraid people will hear us and then you'll get embarrassed?" She asked. However, before Erza could answer the question, Mirajane leaned in once more. "Or is the thought of Natsu railing my brains out turning you on?" Mirajane questioned in a low whisper.

Erza began to sputter and stutter, tripping over her words so clumsily. "W-What? N-Never! I-I-I would n-never!" The redhead exclaimed.

Mirajane placed a single finely manicured on Erza's plump, soft lips. Erza was effectively shushed and seemed quite submissive to Mirajane's commanding action. "Or maybe you're wondering why you never thought of it. We all know you read smut, Erza, and the situation would have been most ideal for you." Mirajane began to explain.

"You keep Natsu in check and you get all your needs satisfied. Natsu is one of the few guys who will approach you, not to mention you've known each other for a long time. You two had a bond deeper than mine and his before this happened." The barmaid trailed her finger down from those soft pillows to her smooth, feminine chin. "Maybe in the back of your head you always kept him in mind in case Jellal never worked out and since Jellal seems to want nothing to do with you anymore aside from when's he actually in the same town as you, you realize that Natsu has and will always be there for you. So you're not embarrassed, no, you're questioning why you let him slip through your fingers like this."

To say Erza was stunned would be an understatement. Mirajane had effectively read the thoughts Erza did not know she was having until they were put under the spotlight. Maybe Mirajane was right and Erza always viewed Natsu as Plan B until very recently. Maybe the reason why Erza was one of the people that pushed Natsu into being placed under suspension in the guild was for him to remain in one location as opposed to Jellal. And upon seeing how civilized Natsu could be when given a proper direction in his life coupled with a genuine outlet, Erza found him to be quite the catch.

Not to mention the more… physical attributes Natsu exhibited were also quite attractive. Erza would be blind not to see that Natsu was quite handsome. His lack of a proper attire also played in part to her finding him in many of her more private sexual fantasies. And judging by how Mirajane acted when the issue was brought up, Erza was probably on to something.

However, as Erza began to realize that Mirajane was right about her, the fact that now Natsu was now out of her reach began to sink in and she let her shoulders drop.

"You're right, Mirajane…" Erza said in a defeated tone as she looked at the woman. "I lost my chance. I let him linger for too long and you acted on that opportunity because of my decision. I-" She was cut off for what felt like the hundredth time as Mirajane smushed her finger against her lips.

"No Erza, it's not too late." Mirajane told her.

Erza looked confused and opened her mouth to question it. "Bmmt ymm smmd-" Erza continued to try and speak but Mirajane held her finger stiff.

"I know what I said, but I'm telling you this: I will rent Natsu out to you." Mirajane revealed before further elaborating on this. "You give me some money and I will let you borrow Natsu as a boyfriend for a few hours. That way you can have him all too yourself while also helping get rid of his debt." She concluded as she removed her finger from the woman's lips.

The redhead didn't know what to think. "What! No! That's… that's weird! That would be like you and me sharing a boyfriend." Erza claimed.

"Correction, Natsu's _my_ boyfriend." The Demon of Fairy Tail clarified. "You'll just get him for an amount of time to do what you will. Maybe grab dinner with him, take a walk in the park, or you can just let him fuck you for a few hours. Doesn't matter to me."

Erza felt like her head was on a roller coaster ride. Just what was Mirajane up to? "Why are you trying to rent him out to me?" Erza questioned.

Mirajane shrugged. "Because of a lot of reasons really. For one, you're like my best friend Erza. It is tough seeing you pine after a guy for so long when you didn't realize the diamond in the rough sitting next to you the entire time. Two, Natsu has made back some money but still has a way to go before it's back to what it was. And finally, I just think it'd be kinda hot." Mirajane stated.

Titania looked down at her hands as they gripped the table. The choice was evident for Mirajane, but she had to let Erza come to accept it. It wouldn't be easy, especially since something like this had never been done before.

"Doesn't have to have strings Erza. Just fuck him and return him. Or let him treat you like a princess; I've trained him for that too." Mirajane continued to try and ease Erza into it.

"Y-You won't tell anyone?" Erza asked.

"Not a soul." Mirajane answered.

There was a pregnant silence that hung over their heads. Erza was thinking through it. She had the money and she certainly had the needs, yet she was still afraid. Afraid that once she gets a little taste, she'll just want the whole drink. However, she knew she had to try it first. There was nothing to lose.

"Can you send him to my place at 11 p.m.? I'll sneak him in." Erza whispered softly.

Mirajane grinned as she held out her hand for Erza to shake. "Will have to close the bar early tonight but that can be arranged. I'll show up later to collect the payment." The white-haired beauty said just as Natsu returned from the kitchen with the cake in hand.

Natsu placed the thick slice of cake before Erza. "Here you go, Erza." Natsu told her before floating back to Mirajane's side.

Erza looked down at the cake and her features tensed as she saw what her meal was. It was, that was for sure, but it was slathered in a new, off-white glaze that looked far too runny to be the classic frosting. She looked up at Mirajane who simply stuck her finger out, whipped a dollop of that mysterious frosting, and sucked it into her mouth.

"Yummy~" Mirajane enthused, moaning as it slid down her throat.

Erza took her fork and stabbed it into the cake, picking off a large chunk that nearly fell off the fork. "To forbidden romance." Erza toasted before shoving the cake in her mouth.

* * *

_**Fairy Hills**_

The night was growing cold. Erza could practically feel it in her bones as a harsh wind blew up the hill. Her efforts of leaning against the cold brick wall of the dormitory proved to be ineffective in shielding her from the gusts.

She glanced down at a pocket watch she requipped into her hand. It read "10:52." The knight knew she was probably being too eager or perhaps anxious, but could one really blame her? After all the hyping Mirajane did about Natsu's performance and Erza's now revealed feelings, Erza couldn't help but keep on her toes.

The redheaded beauty thought about requipping her armor back on and maybe some pants as well, but then she was worried that Natsu wouldn't find her appealing. The white blouse and blue skirt she always wore was a staple of her character? Why change it? Plus, if Erza was being honest, the thin white fabric showed off her enormous rack far better than Mirajane's dress displayed for her.

'_Where is he? Mirajane could have at least trained him to be early!_' Erza thought to herself, gazing at the white disk and the thin black hand that ticked on it. Perhaps Ultear could show her- oh wait, Ultear was gone. Poor Ultear.

Seeing that not even a minute has passed since that cold breeze blew by and another one was coming again, Erza stood up from her slacked posture. '_No use in getting hypothermia waiting for Natsu._' She said in her mind as she made for the door.

Surprisingly, as Erza began to retreat into the warmth of Fairy Hills, she began to pick up feint echoes of footsteps along the cobblestone path. She began to turn around and look down at the base of the moonlit hill where her guest emerged from the dark.

Beautiful and powerful Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies, Titania herself, gazed upon her lover for the night and her heart started to pound in her chest as her fantasy was about to become reality. The young, reckless man she never actually thought would meet her under such circumstances was standing before her and making his way to her.

As he neared closer to her, Erza felt butterflies in her stomach. This was really happening. Erza was about to become a woman tonight.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu greeted her, same as always as of late. His cool, casual demeanor struck Erza as a bit odd considering what they were about to do.

Erza stepped closer to him and with a lowered voice, began to speak. "Natsu, has Mirajane filled you in on all the details?" She asked, though she knew that if Mirajane didn't then Natsu would have not been standing before her. Of course, there was always the possibility that Mirajane just told Natsu to show up at Fairy Hills. Whatever the case was, Erza did not know as she still didn't understand the two's relationship.

He nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, she told me." Now he stepped closer to her, far closer than Erza would have liked as he invaded her personal space. The two guild members were now looking at each other eye to eye with their lips only inches apart from meeting. "She told me what I gotta do."

The knight had to suppress a squeal as Natsu's natural musk began to fill her sense of smell. She never noticed it before, but he smelled of burnt wood, a scent Erza found comfort in as it reminded her of a crackling fireplace, bringing her warmth in the cold night.

Gently, Erza reached out and grabbed his hand and began to lead him inside. However, his hand reversed the hold and it was him who held her hand as he yanked her back into him. Erza was cut off guard and her instincts kicked in, making a fist to fly into his face. However, in complete shock to Erza, Natsu easily caught her fist and now held both her hands.

"H-Hey!" Erza shouted in protest as command of the situation was quickly taken from her, something she did not like at all. "L-Let me go!"

Natsu didn't seem fazed by her struggling. "Man, Mirajane was right, you are submissive." Natsu said nonchalantly, causing Erza to flinch.

"H-Hey…" Titania said, this time with much less fervor as the blush on her face began to deepen. "T-That's not true…"

Of course, Natsu didn't believe a word of that insincere statement and just blew it off, instead opting to release her hands and in a daring move that no man in Fairy Tail would have ever done, reached down to her thin waist and practically threw her over his shoulder!

Erza was absolutely stunned. First he treated her blows like they were made up of paper and no he would be so daring as to treat her like a sack? Erza could not believe the balls on this man! She was the mighty Queen of the Fairies! No man should have ever dared hold her like this! Or at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself, but each passing second she could not help but ease into the warmth that his muscular body gave off. In this cold night, Natsu was a walking space heater.

Before Erza could gather her thoughts once more to try and weasel out of this demeaning hold, Natsu began to walk inside.

"D-Don't you think I ought to show you were my room is first, you imbecile?" Erza insulted him, slapping against his back.

Natsu quickly shut her up with a firm slap on her ass! "Mhm, nice ass Erza. I can feel it jiggle." Natsu complimented as he continued walking on. "Don't worry, your room reeks of metal and your own girl cum." He quickly added.

Erza began to slap her hands on his back more, purely out of embarrassment this time. Her thick, powerful legs kicked uselessly in the air. No matter what Erza tried she just couldn't escape his vice like grip.

_Slap!_

Natsu's course hand cracked down on her doughy butt once more. "Stop squirming, Erza!" Natsu chastised as he grew closer to her room. They were only a few meters away now.

"U-Unhand me, Natsu! Mirajane said I was in control of you tonight!" The redhead stammered, not ceasing her attempts at escaping. She felt him come to a stop right in front of her door all the way at the end of the hall.

He responded with a low chuckle. "Is that what she told ya?" He asked and Erza could practically see the grin on his face as he told her. She heard a rattle as he clutched the doorknob.

"At least let me unlock the-" There was a loud sizzle and the smell of burning metal filled the air before her door was pushed open! "Natsu! Now I have to pay for that!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Natsu asked as he walked in and looked around her room.

Erza was speechless as Natsu so calmly talked to her that way. What happened to the days where he was just a spineless wimp in front of her. Just how could Mirajane entice such change in him?

The young man carrying her looked around her room. It was dark, save for a few well-placed candles in the room that provided a dimly lit ambience. The room was terribly average, a far cry from the pink fluff that nearly encompassed Mirajane's bedroom, but Natsu could adjust.

As he walked in and kicked the door behind him, turned to walk towards her bedroom. He knew it was the room directly off the living room as it was the one that smelled the least like metal and more like strawberries.

"Great, we're in my room now. So let me down and I can kick your ass!" Erza shouted out.

Natsu kicked her bedroom door open to reveal her quaint bedroom which was nothing more than a rather large bed, a mirror, and a nightstand. Most importantly though, it was a big bed that nearly took up the whole room, it was far larger than Mirajane's cramped queen size. Effortlessly, Natsu grabbed Erza once more and tossed her onto the bed.

Erza grunted as her back came into contact with the mattress and she bounced for a few seconds, her body didn't stop jiggling for many more. As she opened her eyes and prepared to leap at the man who manhandled her so roughly, she saw him walk over to her nightstand where she prepared a more romantic surprise as she imagined this night going very differently.

"Wine?" Natsu asked as he inspected the bottle and two glasses next to it. He held the large bottle in his head. "Champagne? Well, this will do." He said as he uncorked it and flicked the top into the corner before pulling the bottle to his lips.

Titania watched as Natsu began to chug the bottle of champagne she specifically bought for this night. She wanted to share it with him on her couch in front of the fireplace… and here he was drowning himself in it before slamming it back down on the nightstand with a good quarter of it now in his belly.

"How could Mirajane ever be attracted to you?" Erza questioned bitterly as he burped. "You're a slob. The old Natsu would have had a little sense of decency!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Let's just get one thing straight Erza, I don't know what Mirajane told you, but I know what she told me." Natsu said as he reached for her legs and dragged her towards him, turning her so she looked up at him while her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"A-And t-that was?" Erza stuttered as he loomed over her quite menacingly. Having to look up at him made her feel all the more inferior, especially since her past attacks proved almost ineffective to him.

Natsu's hands remained on her soft, meaty thighs and rubbed them almost sensually, a stark contrast to his former roughness. "Mira told me that you've been a real bitch as of late and that you need to be put in your place." He revealed.

Erza's eyes widened. "W-What? T-That's not true!" She told him weakly, growing hot as his hands covered more of her smooth flesh, grazing underneath her skirt.

"I agree with her." Natsu said, completely ignoring Erza's denial. "You've been a real pain in the ass as of late. Getting me stuck in the guild and not able to fight." He said, looking down at her with a face that only showed how involved he was getting with the situation.

The knight placed her hands on his wrists and gripped them, trying to stop his wandering as it grew closer and closer to the apex of her plump thighs. "Ah!" She gasped as his thin, calloused digits tickled her sensitive skin.

"Wasn't all that bad though, if I'm being honest. Without you, me and Mira would have never hooked up and I certainly would have never got this close to you, my dirty little knight." Natsu said as he squeezed her thighs roughly, making her squirm.

"I'm not your l-little k-knight!" Erza protested as she wriggled around on her bed.

Natsu grew bolder as he moved onto the bed, placing his one knee in between her legs and moving his hands up her body. Fortunately, for Erza, his hands moved out from under her skirt and moved up her blouse. Although, Erza felt the hot, needy sensation in her maidenhood ache as his hands moved away and she felt a bit disappointed, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

His greedy little digits pressed themselves into her shapely, hourglass figure and her hands trembled on his. Her breathing accelerated and she broke out into a cold sweat as he grew closer and closer to the two wobbling masses on her chest that he had been eyeballing since he released her.

"Oh really? You aren't my little knight?" Natsu asked as his hands stopped suddenly, just under her heavy tit meat.

Erza couldn't control her rapid breathing and her senses felt elevated as well. His hot, steamy breath sent beautiful sensations down her neck and spine and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lustful gaze. Her nipples, while restrained under her white blouse, pressed out as much as they could, telling him of their location.

"No… I-I'm not…" She tried to sound confident, she really did, but she couldn't seem to control herself. This Natsu was so different. He was calm, he was mean, he was emotionally removed, he was… so fucking sexy. He made her pussy flutter and her panties drenched.

Erza should have been the one to train him and hog him all to herself. Stupid Mirajane didn't know what she was doing, wasting what precious time she could have had with Natsu by renting him out. The model would have to be dumb as a sack of bricks not to have him on top of her twenty-four hours of the day.

However, Erza had to put up a fight. She had to resist. The mighty Titania would never belittle herself by submitting to a man! She was better than that and she was better than him. Some way, somehow, Erza would turn the tide and dominate him.

Natsu clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Shame, I guess a bad girl's gotta learn her lesson." The Dragon Slayer smirked as he removed his knee from between her legs. As he did this, Erza tried to retaliate and take control once more, but her hands were caught by him and he forced them up above her head. "Too easy." He chuckled as he worked on turning her over.

The knight fought hard not to roll over. There was no way she'd "learn her lesson," or whatever he had planned. She had to take back control of this! This was her big knight! This was when the proud and powerful Titania would-

And Erza was on her back with her face in the comforter of her bed.

"Atta girl." Natsu smirked as he now stared at the knight's back. While keeping his left hand securing hers above her head, his right hand traced the length of her spine all the way down to her tailbone. His bit his lip as he looked down at her explosive hips and watched the blue skirt move with the wobble of Titania's great big ass. With a flick of his wrist, the pesky garment was torn on the back and Erza's Scarlet's fat booty was on display for him to admire.

"W-Woah…" For the first time that night, Natsu was almost rendered speechless as he looked at the Queen of the Fairies' ripe peach. Perfectly spherical, perfectly jiggly, perfectly pliable… Natsu was running out of words to describe it. For a strong warrior with a supposedly rock-hard body, Erza looked to be as soft as silk. Legends state that the mighty Erza Scarlet was sculpted from stone, but Natsu believed that to be false. Erza Scarlet looked to be made purely from his dreams.

Her large, pale ass quaked and rolled as the woman tried to shift and roll away, but his knee on the backs of hers kept her in place so he could fully gaze on her splendor for just a bit longer. Those awfully big pads of porcelain flesh took up so much of her back and upper thighs, not to mention the two globes pressed against one another to form a delicious crack. Were it not for the black fishtail above her cheeks that wrapped around her wide, birthing hips, Natsu would not have known she was wearing any underwear.

After a minute or so of simply taking in the stunning sight of Titania's massive ass, Natsu finally spoke. "Damn Erza, that's where all that cake goes… to your cake!" He grinned as his right hand rubbed over the gentle skin of her booty. However, he was just warming it up for what was to come next…

_Slap!_

Natsu brought his right hand down onto her fat ass and watched it jiggle and roll in response to the impact. He could now fully admire the way it moved than from before. Now he could see that glorious thing bounce.

"Mmmhm mmrmm mmhrm!" Erza's muffled voice tried to escape the sheets. However, there was one vital factor that Natsu noticed: her body didn't seem to try and escape the hold. In fact, her ass rose up just the tiniest bit…

_Slap!_

His hand cracked down on her ass again, giving it a bit more vigor and making the girl scream into her comforter as he spanked her. Natsu was grinning ear to ear now as he began to spank the woman who was responsible for making his life a living hell on a daily basis.

Erza's big, fat butt jiggled erratically, jumping before his eyes. Erza cried out some more, but once again fell on deaf ears as her booty was pressed more into the air.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Natsu tripled the number of slaps, each one as quick and harsh as the last. The more her jumbo ass jiggled, the more Natsu became entranced by it.

Her cheeks took on a rosy hue and the smell of her sweet arousal wafted through his nose. In his pants, his erection was growing. Blood pumped into his cock and his testicles began churning up a thick load of semen with the intent of releasing it into the redhead.

"Such a bad, bad girl." Natsu began to tease as he laid another quick slap on her bouncy bottom. "Getting off to your punishment? Only the lowest scum would enjoy this!"

"Mmmmm!" Erza's head shook and she tried to pick up, but she couldn't.

_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Each bounce, each jiggle of her butt made his cock throb in his pants. Her moaning and groaning were music to his ears. The way she gave into his loving abuse made shivers run down his spine. Natsu was growing anxious and he needed to quell his hunger. He needed to jam his cock into something!

The Dragon Slayer stopped his spanking and rubbed her reddened ass. "Did Erza learn her lesson?" He asked her.

"Ymmmh!" Was all Erza could manage to get out of her mouth as it was shoved against the now wet patch of comforter her face was buried against.

Needless to say, that answer did not satisfy Natsu in the slightest. He let go of her hands with his left hand and grabbed a handful of her scarlet locks. "I didn't hear you." Natsu told her.

Erza inhaled the fresh air like it was water in a desert. "Yes! I said yes! I learned my lesson!" Titania answered him between breaths. Her face was on fire and her whole body felt the same, she needed to lose the clothes, or she'd suffocate!

"Good." Natsu dropped her head from his grasp and removed his knee from her legs. He watched her body extend and stretch to get blood flowing through her being after being held down for what felt like ages.

The woman placed her hands on the bed and began to pick herself up when her ears picked up the sound of clothes hitting the floor softly. She glanced back at her lover from over her shoulder and watched as he was now shirtless.

Her pupils zeroed in on the rigid sculpting of his muscles and the way his skin looked stretched against those bulging mounds. Erza's mouth watered and she felt attracted to his body in a lustful, carnal way for the first time. The Queen of the Fairies' attention was pulled to his hands as they made for the drawstring on his shorts and she quickly maneuvered before him, on her knees on the bed as he stood directly in front of her.

To say the pitched tent before her was small would be a sever understatement. It would be like saying Erza was strong. Erza was an absolute monster in combat and Natsu's cock was definitely a monster in its own right.

Their eyes met with her looking up at him and him looking down at her. His hands reached out for hers and guided them to take their place where his once was. Her small fingers trembled as they dug behind the waistband and her skin grazed his pelvis.

Her blush intensified so much that Natsu wasn't sure where her face ended, and her hair began. Seeing one way to ease the tension, Natsu took his right hand and ran it through her hair. Her body responded to his touch with shivers and she gave into him. His face leaned in and her face followed suit until their lips were only centimeters away.

"Careful, Erza…" Natsu breathed out, tickling her lips. As Erza began to close her eyes and pucker her pillow-like lips, Natsu's hand moved to the top of her head. "He's a real mouthful." The Dragon Slayer remarked snidely as he pushed her head down his body and forced her into looking down at his tent.

Erza opened her eyes and was met with the pulsating tent and she became even wetter as he denied her a lover's kiss. Her masochistic side was being brought out with every cruel action he did.

With shaking hands, Erza began to pull down his shorts. As it slid down his trimmed and toned pelvis, Erza gasped as she saw the obese base of his shaft. It was dark, veiny, and greased from the sweat accumulated in his pants. The thick, heavy smell of his musk attacked her sense of smell but Erza could only inhale it as it was her first time smelling a real man.

"Haah~" Erza breathed out heavily as she pulled his shorts down even further, revealing more of his greasy, manly cock. The many veins along his swollen length looked like ridges designed specifically for her own erotic pleasure. But more and more of his cock just kept coming out, never seeming to end . His pelvis ended and behind the thick girth, Erza could see his wrinkled sack that looked to be at full capacity with those large, cum-churning testicles waiting to spill. When she released another long, drawn out breath onto his sensitive pillar, she watched in wonder as they clenched just the smallest bit.

Finally the long road was coming to an end. With a final tug, Natsu's fat, veiny cock launched up out of its prison and slapped Erza right in the chin, leaving a fat dollop of pearly white precum as it bounced back into standing formation on his pelvis. "Ow…" Erza rubbed her chin as that meaty club whacked her good.

However, as she looked down at that obelisk of flesh staring straight back at her with its puffing slit ready to dose her in more precum, Erza forgot all about the hit and grabbed that python at its stern base. "Oh my god… it's massive!" Erza commented as she saw her hand, which was used to holding sword handles, could barely contain it's obscene girth.

"A-Are they all this bi- oomph!" Erza was silenced as Natsu pressed her head further down. Her lips pressed against the bulbous helmet, but they did not open easily. She kept her mouth shut as her instincts kicked in telling her that there was no way that beast was going to fit in her mouth. However, Natsu's firm grip would not allow her to pull away.

"Open wide~" Natsu told her teasingly, pressing harder. His cock throbbed as the wet, pillow-like surface of her lips kissed his cock and his balls gave her a nice dollop of precum as a reward.

Her resistance began to break away as the salty jam-thick substance seeped into her mouth and coated her taste buds. Erza's mouth felt numb as she tasted the odd substance and during her brief moment of weakness, Natsu capitalized as pushed his fat helmet into her hot orifice. Her eyes widened as he kept trying to jam the whole of his cock into her hole.

Erza's lips were stretched thin around the fat, meaty pillar and her tongue was mushed against the bottom of her mouth. Her instincts were right, Natsu was too big! Even he was aware of the fact as he expressed discomfort.

His hips jerked as he tried to cram more of his monstrous length inside of her mouth, but it wouldn't budge. He could already feel his tip halted at the entrance of her unwavering esophagus. Natsu was unused to the resistance as Mirajane could deepthroat him so well.

"Fucking worthless…" Natsu grumbled, clearly displeased with her lack of skill. But he could not blame her, and he knew that, he at one point was also a virgin.

After a few minutes of trying to jam his cock into her and failing which resulted in his balls growing swollen and unsatisfied and her to tear up at the rough treatment, Natsu begrudgingly pulled her head up. His cock bobbed out in the open once more, pulsing as her spit and drool cascaded down its length and dripped onto the bed.

Erza was gasping for air as she now lacked anything blocking her throat. Her lungs took in as much air as they could hold before they released only to repeat the process. She leaned back onto her legs and sat her fine rear down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as her wet eyes stared blankly.

As she breathed air into her vessel, Natsu noticed something. Or rather, he noticed to large, wobbling somethings. This entire time he had been neglecting those two massive masses of meat on her chest, a true crime he would admit to. If her booty was big and wobbly, her boobs must be on a whole different level.

He reached forward and grabbed her folded legs and pulled them around her body, causing her to fall into a normal sitting position on the bed with her legs hanging off the side as she sat before him. Natsu thrusted his hips forward and let his wet cock slap onto her covered mounds and dirty her blouse.

Erza must've caught on to what he was getting at and made to undo her top. "Figures you'd want to see my breasts. You're insatiable." Erza told him, but not out of disgust but affection. She was falling into her submissive role perfectly.

Her fingers clumsily unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and the fabric pulled apart faster than Jet could run. More strain was put on the second button as it was now tasked with hiding the entirety of her milky bosom that was trying to escape from the gap now present. Then the knight began to fiddle with the second button. Her massive, mouth-watering mammaries saw their opportunity for freedom as her nimble digits worked to slide the bottom through the hole and-

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Huh!" Erza gasped as the next three buttons on her shirt were torn open and her luscious breasts jiggled out into the open before Natsu who's eyes grew wide with amazement and lust. Her small, soft pink nipples were inverted, which surprised him greatly. She glanced at her lover for the night's face and couldn't let out another word before he was on top of her on the bed with him sitting on top of her chest while his cock slapped into place on the valley formed in between her jiggly titties. Those ripe, round F-cups of hers grew pink as the heat wafted over them.

Natsu placed both of his hands flat on the bed and looked down at her shocked face. "I'm gonna fuck your tits." He growled sternly.

"O-Okay!" Erza yelped out at her hands shakily grasped her heavy breasts and slapped them around his obscene girth. Her heart fluttered as it felt his blazing warmth heat her chest completely. Yet still, despite how truly enormous her breasts were, they could not hide his length. They may be able to cover his thick girth, but they could never hope to cover his length.

The redhead looked down her nose and saw the meaty one-eyed monster produce a fat wad of semen that splattered down at the nape of her neck. It throbbed mightily as it experienced the divine softness of her virgin rack. It's gritty, veiny aesthetic was in sharp contrast to the soft, delicate hills of her chest.

Natsu would not have any seconds thoughts on this. He felt tits around his cock before and he would milk this opportunity. "Fuck…" He cursed as he moved his core, starting to thrust back and forth in the silky sleeve provided by her massive knockers. "So soft…" He groaned.

Erza's face was so hot. Sweat began to drip from her pores as she viewed his twisted facial expressions as he fucked her breasts. Her pride and symbol of womanhood used to please him in his sick, twisted desires… her pussy was drenching her panties! Her fingers dug deeper into the meat of her breasts and she squeezed harder, further adding friction to the soft passage. He moaned in response and more precum leaked from his tip, lubricating the flesh tunnel even more.

"Y-Yesss! Fu-Fuck my big tits! Dirty them with your h-huge c-cock!" Erza tried her hand at dirty talk. It certainly did the trick as Natsu gave a particularly savage thrust into her breasts that caused the massive twins to slap against his hips.

Erza bit her lip and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of having his cock dominate her breasts. She should have done this sooner. She could have kept Natsu in control all those times if she had just shown him her big, doughy boobs and let him have a go at them. Then maybe he'd let her take a crack at getting his fat cock down her throat.

She began to wonder if Mirajane could successfully deepthroat the monster, then that thought turned Erza on even more. Seeing the white-haired beauty swallow a fat cock like a whore would drive Erza over the edge like nothing else. Those pretty little model lips of hers kissing his big, swollen balls as they pumped liters of cum into her stomach… Titania's pussy gushed as she came, imagining Mirajane or even herself being granted such a gift. Erza began to desperately crave his piping hot semen. Just what would it taste like? How thick would it be? He would surely have enough in those big balls of his to slather her face in it, right?

Natsu exhaled deeply as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her cleavage. Her bubbly, plump breasts felt super amazing. The feeling of Erza's untouched rack was incomparable to anything he had ever felt before. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was the first man to ever fuck her huge tits that made it all the more sweeter? The woman who was responsible for a lot of hell in his life, currently below him massaging his cock as it defiled her, Natsu nearly blew his load at that.

His swinging sack clenched up. He was ready to blow his load all over the knight below him. She was doing incredible work, making him feel like he was fucking heaven itself. Now it was time to reward her.

"I'm cumming!" He growled out fiercely, feeling the boiling hot sensation erupt from his balls and explode out from his cock. Natsu pushed his dick all the way into the sleeve of her breasts and expelled his piping hot seed. Ropes and ropes of the pearly white goo shot out onto her swan-like neck and glazed it and the swell of her breasts in his cum. Erza finally had the thick icing on her that was just like the icing on her cake.

"Uhhh…" Erza gasped out as she felt the thick syrup on her neck and chest. She felt utterly caked in it. Curiously, she moved her right hand up and into the pool of semen to collect a sample for tasting. In front of his eyes, Erza delivered his spunk straight into her mouth and moaned as the warm liquid oozed down her throat. "Yuuummy~"

Natsu's cock twitched in her bosom as she did that. Despite unloading a jug's worth of semen onto the woman, he was still rock hard and rearing for more action. He reached back behind himself and grabbed her thick blue skirt and tore it straight off her hips.

"Ah!" Erza gasped as she watched the blue garment being flung off into a corner. She shuddered as she saw his lust grow more as his nose inhaled the unblocked scent of her arousal, all while continued to shove cum into her mouth by the fingerfuls.

The Dragon Slayer on top of her removed his fists from either side of her head and pawed at her sweaty breasts that still encased his cock. His possessive fingers dup deeper into her pillowy flesh more aggressively than hers ever did, turning her supple flesh pink as it was manhandled.

"I love these!" Natsu growled out, jiggling them in his grasp and began to fuck them once more. His pooled semen rippled at her neckline faster than she could devour it. It acted as lube for a slimy titfuck that made sharp squelching sounds bounce off the walls of her room. The man continued to relish in her gooey breasts for a few more seconds before ultimately deciding it was time for the main course.

He picked himself up and slid down her body until he came to rest in between her meaty thighs. Looking down at the blushing, defenseless Titania with nothing but her torn blouse and black panties, Natsu felt like he was truly in control of his life for the first time.

"You want to know something, Erza?" Natsu asked softly as he admired her lewd, erotic body that was open for him and him alone.

Erza was surprised that he wasn't already attacking her, but nodded her head, nonetheless. "W-What?" She asked just as quietly.

Natsu placed his hands flat on the smooth skin of her powerful thighs and rubbed them. "When I told Mira about my crush on you for years and how I always hated that you went after Jellal, I felt like I was finally free with her. I felt like I could tell her anything." Natsu spoke.

The redhead's blush intensified a thousand-fold when she heard him confess about a crush. "Natsu, why didn't you say something to me? We could have-" Natsu held his hand up to silence her.

"I'm not done." He told her defiantly. "I was saying I felt free with her. When you suspended me, I thought my life was over. I thought my days of having fun out in the world were done. But working with Mira made me realize something: I was never free. I was always under someone's thumb. Yours, Master's, or even that fucking council's."

Erza nodded her head to illustrate that she was paying attention to him. She could see that this was a matter he had been thinking on for quite some time. With Mirajane, it wasn't just that she had him in control, it was that he was beginning to understand something greater than him and he was trying to process it in his own way.

Natsu looked down at her soft stomach, a stomach totally unfitting of a knight of her caliber. She should have been shredded, but here she had plenty of soft, doughy feminine fat that looked comfortable enough to rest his head on.

"When I was with Mirajane, I thought I was free. But now, now I understand. I traded one collar for another. It was fun playing along with her in the role of a pet, but now I realize that I am finally in control of something." Natsu's fingers squeezed her thick thighs and his chest puffed out. "With you, right here on this bed, I am in charge of myself."

The knight bit her lip sensually as she stared into those fiery eyes of his. The same eyes that burned brilliantly whenever he was about to dominate his enemy. The eyes she hadn't seen for a long time were returning now when he finally realized his true foe: his own imprisonment. Erza knew better than anyone what it was like to finally find your resolve to break your chains. Her heart was now beating a million times a minute.

"Natsu…" Erza called out softly. "Take control of me! Show me how brightly you burn for this! Make me feel your passion!" She told him.

Natsu hooked his hands underneath her knees and pushed them up until her body folded in half and those knees pressed against her shoulders with her ass high in the air. "With pleasure!" He proclaimed as he let her own hands hold her knees in place while his returned to his body.

Her pubic mound was still hidden from his sight with the sopping wet black patch hiding her needy cunt. Natsu pinched it and moved it aside to unveil her virgin sex. It was clean shaven, but more importantly, it was wet and ready to take a fat fucking cock like his all the way down to the base. He picked his whole body up and positioned his knees right underneath hers and Erza instinctively moved her hands to the back of his neck. Looking down at her, Natsu rubbed his blunt helmet at her sticky labia, ready to enter her and perform a textbook mating press.

"Mira would kill me if she saw me about to fuck you without a condom on…" Natsu hissed as he pressed his sensitive tip into her molten hot folds and felt her immediately wrap around his invading member. "… but I don't fucking care!" The Dragon Slayer declared.

"F-Fuuck!" Erza's head fell back and her mouth popped out, slurring out the profanity as she felt his monster cock invade her virgin pussy. Oh god it felt like he was splitting her apart! He wasn't even an inch in and he felt way too big for her tiny snatch! His thick meat filling every space as he tried to jam himself inside of her wet cavern.

It was ironic in the best of ways. The more Natsu pushed into Erza's velvety slot, the freer he became. Hot, sweaty bareback sex was his key to salvation and boy did it feel incredible.

Only four of the impressive twelve inches of fat Dragon cock were only able to enter the ravishing knight. Natsu's heavy, swollen balls throbbed as they wished to press against her soft flesh once again. Of course, he could not blame his body. He was fucking Erza fucking Scarlet in a position coined for it's almost guaranteed effect of breeding. When two lovers engage in this form of raw, carnal sex, its to embrace fertility and produce offspring.

Deep inside of Natsu, his inner animalistic spirit was goading him on. His inner monster was rearing for this man to lay eternal claim to this young woman's body. She was the perfect candidate for him. Erza was the strongest woman on Earthland, yet she had the sweetest, richest pussy he imagined would ever exist.

"Uuuurrr…" Natsu growled out, picking up his hips until only the fat purple head of his cock corked her sweet little hole. "Er-!" He groaned out, nearly flopping back down and pushing his rigid member back into the embrace of her sweet, succulent sex.

The voluptuous woman below him was pressed deeper into the mattress from his savage thrust. "Hah!" Erza gasped, head slapping against the nearly displaced comforter. Another inch and a half of Natsu's draconic behemoth was drilled deeper into her velvety sleeve. The engorged tip rubbed against her G-spot and caused and involuntary squirt of her juices to spray out onto the bed beneath her.

Once Natsu felt the resistance against his burrowing, he loaded his hips back once more, this time driven to drive more than half of his fat cock into her tight little cunt. It was getting addictive to him. Something about the way her hot, restrictive slot wrapped around his cock and hugged him oh so tightly, it was something far different than the feeling of Mirajane's more experienced, welcoming cunt that he had fucked just about a billion times within the past few weeks. This was new, this was exciting, and it was enthralling.

Still hunched over her, Natsu slammed his hips back down, this time his balls coming into contact with her big ass, but he still didn't feel the kiss of her labia at his stem. "Urg!" He grunted. His eyebrows knitted together as he still felt a few inches in the open air of the cold room. It still wasn't enough. Erza's illustrious pussy would not surrender to him so easily.

Her body was teasing his. She must have sensed his intentions and decided to let him in, but not as much as he would have liked. Erza's body fluttered at the idea of mating, yet she relished the game of cat and mouse too much. He would have to earn his place in her womb. The soft walls of her vagina still encourage him to try again, to try and shove as much of his mind-numbing dick into her as he can.

"F-Fuuuck~" Erza gasps, her sweet lips parting open as even sweeter moans fall out past her kissable pillows. She could feel his heavy nuts shift against her raised ass. Nine inches, that is how much she guessed was lodged in her formerly preserved hole. So much more than she imagined in her smut novels. In those books, the men are always described as large, but not unbearably so, just modestly big. But with nine inches of fat cock fucking her, Erza didn't know if she could go back to the idea of a man having anything less. In fact, she didn't think she could imagine herself with anyone other than Natsu.

His bulbous head continued to massage her G-spot as he made short, rapid thrusts to test if this got him any further inside. It didn't but it made Erza reel back as he gyrated on top of and inside of her. If he actually managed to touch her womb, Erza didn't know what she would do. She would probably cum her brains out and squirt all over him.

Natsu bit his lip as he once again resorted to his battering-ram-like tactics. This time, he could feel it. This time he would fully enter Erza and the real fun could begin! Sweat began to accumulate at his lower back as he thought about finally kissing pelvises with Erza, for them to be fully joined. His long, fat cock in her sweet, juicy snatch.

With his back fully arched, hips cock, and the tips of his toes digging into the bed with his heels in the air, Natsu grit his teeth. "Hhhhrrum!" Natsu roared as he rocketed his hips down once more! Her slick juices, his precum slathered against her soft walls, and her growing hunger for cock aided him in his mission.

"Sssshhiiittt!" Erza hollered as she felt his hips slap into hers with a loud, meaty _Thwack!_ that made her soft, milky skin ripple as his body came into contact with hers. He was finally sheathed into her tight pussy! Natsu Dragneel finally bottomed out in Erza Scarlet! The throbbing tip at the entrance of her womb was proof of that.

However, his hips trimmed pelvis mashed against her messy, shaven one, Natsu ground his body into hers. He moved his thick base in all matter of directions and made her squirm as her stretched pussy lips were rubbed so lewdly.

"Perfect~" Natsu moaned out erotically, nearly purring. "Tight as a motherfucker." His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt her squeeze around his cock in such a hypnotizing manner.

Erza's face could not get any more red. Steam was quite literally rolling off her features in waves. "Fuck me~" The knight mewled out. "Fuck me now~" She emphasized her plea with a particularly crushing squeeze around his prick, one that wanted to milk him dry of the seed that currently boiled in those fat balls of his that sat atop her winking asshole.

Natsu grew a face splitting smirk as the knight pleaded with him to ravage her. He would gladly do so. Her tight pussy was about to get the beating of a lifetime curtesy of Natsu and his big fat Dragon cock. "I love your tight cunt! It feels so fucking awesome!" The Dragon Slayer confessed as he began to piston his hips like a machine made to fuck.

Like all things in life, once Natsu got started, he took it and ran with it. Sex was much the same to him. He got to fit snugly in a pussy, then he'd jackhammer it until his balls burst.

_Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!_

His loaded ball sack clapped against Erza's ass as he fucked her raw. He had all the leverage and momentum he could possibly achieve in his dominant position. Her full cheeks jiggled and rolled as his body collided into hers and her juices streamed out, sloshing onto the bed as he stirred her up. The knight was in heaven. It was a struggle to fit his cock into her, but now he had no resistance to thoroughly stuff her as deep as he wanted. He stretched her wide and rubbed her walls in a highly aggressive and highly pleasurable manner.

"N-Natsuuuu~" Erza screamed in euphoria as her nails dug into the taut skin on his triceps. Her scraping conveyed more than her words alone could. His big fat dragon cock was making her turn into an animal!

The bed creaked and groaned under the rough fucking. It hit the wall repeatedly and the four legs nearly buckled under the intense action. The fancy pillows once on her bed were now scattered on the floor as Erza's legs pressed deeper into her own body. The only thing that refused to leave the bed were the sheets that had grown heavy with sweat and other fluids dispelled from their bodies.

Of course, while the animalist bareback breeding session was happening on the bed, the two were none the wiser to Erza's door slowly creaking open and a figure sliding in. The person entered into Erza's dorm and quickly shut the door behind them in order to keep the privacy.

"Mmmm~ if that hot, sweaty fuck session is anywhere near as delicious as I think it is, I'd say you got your money's worth, Erza!" Mirajane cooed as she sashayed into the bedroom where the two closest friends she had were embracing each other in such a carnal nature. Mirajane's long, slippery tongue rolled against her plump, fire red lipstick glossed lips.

Titania's sweaty, messy face turned to gaze emptily at the model. "H-He's so good! I-It's p-perfect!" The knight explained to the demon who knew all too well just how good Natsu was.

Mirajane nodded. "He really is fantastic isn't he? Most guys with donkey dicks like his usually don't know how to use them, but I made sure to teach Natsu how to properly wield it." The white-haired beauty explained. "Anyways, I'm here to collect my payment. Time is up for you unfortunately and me and Natsu must be getting back home." Mirajane told the two.

However, in front of Mirajane, Natsu let his long tongue slither out of his mouth and trail the side of Erza's face, tasting her sweet sweat. Erza moaned out melodically and turned to capture his tongue in her mouth. His hips still continued to passionately fuck her pussy for all it was worth.

The Demon of Fairy Tail was taken back. "Uhh, Natsu? Sweetie? You can stop now. Mama's back!" She finished her statement with her arms wide open, illustrating that she was currently in the room and that she insisted on having his attention on her.

"Mmmh!" Natsu moaned into Erza's mouth as their tongues danced, fighting back and forth and moving from her mouth to his. Erza's cunt squirted more juices out around his cock and sprayed onto the bed as they frenched.

The woman spectating the rough copulation pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Hm! Okay, I was trying to be nice, but now you're just getting on my nerves!" Mirajane exclaimed as she walked to the side of the bed, behind Natsu. As she began to reach for him, she opened her mouth. "Come here Natsu, we're going- wait… what the fuck! Natsu!" Mirajane shouted as she got a face full of balls.

Since she was behind him, she had the best view of him thrusting into the knight. His balls jumped about, but one distinct absence struck her. There was no rubber ring stretched around the fat girth of his stem. He wasn't wearing a condom and he was balls deep in the scarlet-haired warrior.

"Natsu! You idiot! Why aren't you wearing a condom?!" She screamed in shock and anger as she watched her own boyfriend raw dog Erza. "Natsu! Stop this now! I am your girlfriend and I'm telling you to pull out now!" Her delicate, make up covered features twitched between a range of emotions, mostly conveying a sort of rage that was reserved for battle.

It was no use. Natsu wasn't going to pull out. Erza's pussy was just too magnificent. In fact, with the added audience of his own girlfriend, it turned them both on even more as they made out. The tight sheath around his cock squeezed down on him in a silk vice and his cock throbbed dauntingly. He was getting ready to drop his load straight into her cunt.

The tight seal against the tip of his dick each time he bottomed out in her seemed like the perfect place for him to cum. Nature was telling him just where he needed to release his sticky, gooey cum. The mating press was invented to impregnate a bitch, now Natsu was going to put that to the test.

Mirajane watched in horror as Natsu's fat balls swelled and throbbed in the wrinkly sack that clapped into her rival's ass. She could do nothing but watch as Natsu gave one last mighty thrust and pressed himself as deeply as he could into the redheaded bombshell.

"Ahh fuuuck!" Natsu threw his head back and moaned deeply as he came inside of Erza. His tip breached the entrance to her womb and was now shooting lumpy wad after fat lumpy wad into her fertile womb.

Erza went limp in on the bed, her own pussy gushing as she felt him dispense the greatest gift she ever received into her baby chamber. "Mmmmh~" She whimpered softly as he filled her to her maximum capacity.

Mirajane was standing there, trembling as her eye's zeroed in on her rival's pussy that was stretched so obscenely around his girth. Erza's sparkling girl cum discharged from around Natsu's stem in a striking manner as the previous times, but with the added addition of Natsu's pearly white semen seeping out as well.

The Take-Over mage bit her lip. That was her man's cum, that cum was _hers_. Not Erza's, but hers. Why would he disobey her and cum directly into Erza when he knows just as well as she does that his cum is extremely fertile. Mirajane doubted Erza had the foresight to cast a contraceptive spell before this.

"You actually did it… you came in her…" Mirajane said softly.

Natsu grunted as he picked himself off of Erza and staggered to his feet on the bed. "Yeah, I did…" He chuckled to himself as he began to turn around to face his girlfriend with his slick, cum-slathered cock in hand. "… and you're next." He smirked.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at that. "You honestly think I'd reward your disobedience? You just came in another woman Natsu. You disobeyed me." She said, trying not to glance at that thick monster wagging in her face.

"Nah, not just another woman. My other girlfriend." Natsu revealed, starting to slowly stroke his cock at Mirajane's vast cleavage. "I'm done taking orders from you Mira. I learned a lot tonight."

She scoffed at that. "Like how to be a complete asshole?" She questioned.

Natsu shook his head, jabbing his erect pillar at her as it dripped onto her nice dress. "No, that I am in charge of my life. Tonight I learned that I can have anything I want, and I want you and Erza." He told her.

Mirajane looked up at his onyx eyes. A small smirk was beginning to creep onto her lips. The demon hated to admit it, but this rebellious streak of his was beginning to turn her on. "You seem to have grown some balls tonight as well then. You really think you could handle two girls?" The beautiful model asked him, her own hand joining his on his awesome cock as her small fingers grasped the slippery shaft.

"I know I could." He said confidently. "After all, a virgin like Erza compares nothing to you in skill."

The woman stroking his cock blushed a deeper shade of red than her ruby lips. "And you better not forget that, honey." Mirajane told him as her free hand placed itself on his strong left thigh. His hand released his cock to let her softer hand do its magic. Her delicate appendage was now free to soothe his aching cock however she wished.

She looked past his tree-trunk like legs and was amused to find her rival out of commission. "Looks like your huge dick really did a number on Erza." Mirajane scoffed at her rival's weakened form. "I don't know why you want to fuck her again; mama is all you need~" Mirajane cooed as her eyes darted back to the throbbing behemoth in her hand.

"Nnnh~" Natsu moaned as her grip tightened the slightest bit. Mirajane was paying extra attention to the rough, swollen tip of his cock. "Her pussy was incredible…" He told her before he let out another moan.

Mirajane smiled wickedly as his knees nearly buckled. Her left hand rubbed circles on his hard thigh before slowly slipping up to his hanging sack. She cupped those large dragon testicles in her hand and rolled them about, her thumb tracing along the winding river of veins and hairs.

"And mine isn't?" She tilted her head to the side. "I seem to recall making you dump load after sticky load in my pussy the other night. I was so full by the end of it that it looked like I was pregnant!"

Ah yes, Natsu did remember that. More blood rushed to his cock as it swelled even more, almost unbearably large now. His foot-long club would have fallen to his knees were it not for Mirajane's stroking hand. "Mm, I remember too. It was so fucking hot!" He groaned, reaching back behind her head and neck to the ties that held her dress together. With a simple pull of the string, her dress began to slip off her voluptuous form like an elegant curtain draw, baring her perfect body to the room.

Mirajane's dark red nipples hardened as they felt the dress fall off and they were now free. Her elegant, erotic body was now under his intense, hungry gaze as if she were a piece of meat. He licked his own lips at her full, hanging breasts that were shaped like perfect tear drops. As Erza's were rounder and more spherical in shape, Mirajane's hung on her chest due to their immense weight. Natsu would have to compare them side by side to see just which of them had the better rack.

While he was taking time to admire those enormous G-cups, Mirajane's head craned forward and her puffy lips laid a big, wet kiss on his engorged helmet. Natsu's spine tingled as she engulfed his head into her warm maw while her hand continued to jerk his length as her other hand fondled his nuts.

"Mmmmh!" Mirajane moaned loudly with his cock's head stuffed in her mouth. Her vibrations massaging his sensitive glands with bass-like intensity. The fingertips holding his oval testicles felt them pulse as her music danced through his entire member.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped as she continued to moan and sing. His cock was being used as her makeshift instrument and he was loving it. Her lips covered his glands entirely and sealed themselves just past the ridge of his helmet. The long, slimy tongue in her mouth twirled around his tip to further stimulate him. Mirajane was rewarded for her efforts with a steady leakage of his tangy precum in her mouth.

Natsu bit his lip and admired her beautiful face as she sucked on his tip. She truly was a model in every sense of the word, and he was the one lucky man to have her sucking his dick. The woman must have heard his thoughts as she glanced up at him and smirked before moving her head forward. Like a goddamn cock-sucking virtuoso, Mirajane quite literally gobbled down his cock and moved along his length with expertise.

Half of his cock descended into the tight throat of Mirajane Strauss, leaving the other half of his thick, meaty stem to be pleasured by her stroking hand. As Erza's juices were slowly being slathered into his skin, Mirajane was more than happy to salivate extra on his length to lube it back up again! But that wasn't all that was transpiring, her toned cheeks sunk in as she suckled hard on his cock.

Mirajane was in heaven, even if she was the one doing all the work. She had Natsu's fat cock down her throat with plenty more to devour, her nose was filled with the heavy musk of sweat and sex, and his precum just kept seeping into her stomach. The Demon of Fairy Tail sucked hard but began to bob her head back and forth along his length.

"Mira…" Natsu spoke her name softly, watching as she moved her head. Back and forth she went, her hair flowing with her quick, rapid movements. Her brilliant red lipstick began to stain his meat showing just how much progress she was making. Each bob of her head sent his tip further and further down her gullet and he could just barely see the outline of his own cock in her throat. Her hands moved from his shaft and balls to plant themselves on his thighs to steady her moving.

'_Almost… there! Just… a bit… more!_' Mirajane encouraged herself as the dark pink patch of hair at his base loomed ever closer. She could deepthroat his cock and kiss his balls, but it was always hard work and dedication that needed to complete the task. Fortunately for Natsu, Mirajane always delivered.

"Holy shit!" Natsu leaned his head back as Mirajane's full lips were now meeting his base and he could feel his balls slap against her chin wetly. By now, the model's lipstick was creating a circle at his pelvis as well as running down her mouth as the spit and precum from the sloppy blowjob made a mess of her pretty face.

Natsu was reeling from this blowjob. Erza's poor performance left him wanting for more oral pleasure and Mirajane was making up for her rival's weakness in spades. Mirajane was swallowing his cock and sucking him off like a professional and it was making his knees weak and his balls clench. He wanted to cum in his demon's throat badly and he was not going to stall. As strings of spit leaped onto her chest and her heavy _Glurks!_ rang in his ears, he basked in the rising climax in his stomach.

He roughly grabbed a hold of her head and dragged her down onto his pelvis, completely taking control as he began to thrust into her beautiful face. Having her suck his cock was great, but fucking her pretty little face was even better!

Mirajane was surprised by his sudden overpowering, but quickly fell into the submissive role. Her left arm grabbed his hip while her right hand dipped down to satiate her hungry pussy that was far too neglected for her liking. Her lithe fingertips went to rock rubbing her flowering labia that was drenched in her own arousal.

"Glrrk! Gllrg! Glrkk!" Mirajane gulped and choked and gagged. He was being so rough with her! This new intensity was making her hornier than ever! He should just forget her throat and shove his huge dick in her pussy now!

More spit and saliva flew onto her heaving tits and plastered nearly every inch of them. Other strings landed on Erza's bed and began to pool in tiny puddles. His fists balled with her hair in it, he tugged at his makeshift reigns extra hard and made Mirajane cum right on the spot!

"Mmmh!" She screamed around his cock as her cunt squirted right on to the bed! She didn't even know she was capable of squirting just from a blowjob! Her eyes closed, nearly hiding as her eyeshadow and mascara dribbled down her cheeks. Her makeup was now a runny mess! She looked like she was on the receiving end of a nonstop fuck but was really just so entranced by sucking his dick!

Natsu thrusted even harder as he felt himself near the edge. "Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Suck my cock!" He commanded as his balls clenched. "Drink this!" He told her as he slammed his hips into her face one final time and felt her wet chin rest against his clenched balls. His cock throbbed mightily and swelled in her mouth, nearly choking her as it blasted out his cum in ropes.

Mirajane's eyes flew open as she felt him burst in her throat. Liters of sperm rushed down her gullet and began to fill her stomach at a sickening pace. It was hot, far hotter than any time before. Mirajane was quickly learning that prostituting him to Erza may just be the smartest decision she ever made.

Unceremoniously, Natsu pulled his cock out of her throat and let his waning load finish by shooting the rest onto her tits and neck. He stroked it a few times for good measure, letting drops drip down onto the bed below.

"Shit…" Mirajane cursed as she looked down at her caked jugs. It was everywhere! "Thanks for the meal, I guess." She told him between pants as she tried to catch her breath. She was a mess, but a mess she could clean up by devouring his treat. Like Erza before her, Mirajane began to scoop up the thick sludge on her rack by the fingerful and deliver it to her mouth where she sucked on her fingers to taste the tangy semen.

Natsu just smirked as he watched his girlfriend. He could watch her eat his cum all day, but he needed a rest. Careful not to hit Erza, he looked behind him before falling back onto the bed. He sighed heavily as he felt the soft, wet sheets stick to his sweaty back.

The jostle from his fall must have awoken Erza as the bust knight slowly opened her eyes and too in her surroundings. Very groggily, Erza exhaled as she sat up. "Wha…?" She asked softly as she saw her lover lying next to her. Her tired, weary eyes were drawn to his still erect cock that was dripping with saliva on it and glanced to the side of the bed as weight pushed it down. There she saw Mirajane slowly creep onto the bed as she met eyes with the knight.

"You're lucky, Erza." Mirajane began with a smirk on her messy features. "You're about to have the wildest threesome in the history of our guild. You should be thankful our boyfriend is so nice, otherwise you wouldn't be partaking in this free of charge."

"O-Our boyfriend…?" Erza questioned, her cheeks heating up as she looked to her 'boyfriend' for confirmation.

Natsu grinned devilishly as he gave the redhead a thumbs up. "Your pussy was too good to pass up!" He told her.

The blushing Queen of the Fairies smiled softly. "I could say the same about your dick…" Titania breathed out as she laid her eyes back on her prize that was being taken by Mirajane's hand as the model leaned down to suck his cock clean of the cum he dispensed onto her.

Mirajane slid his cock into her mouth and wasted no time in engulfing him down her throat within seconds. She sucked his member hard, being sure to take all the juices she could slurp. Hanging down from her chest, her immaculate titties swayed like heavy pendulums and Erza could see the demon got the same treatment as she did earlier.

"He came on your breasts as well?" Erza asked, slinking over to Natsu's waistline where Mirajane was.

The white-haired bombshell's eyebrows raised at that remark and she immediately pulled back, uncorking her mouth from the thick sausage. "As well?" Mirajane asked as she looked at Erza's pristine knockers. They looked quite soft, certainly not as soft as her own, yet they held their shape with little hints of sagging.

Sure enough, small white stains on Erza's boobs hinted at a once torrential flood of semen that was absorbed into her skin. Hopefully Erza wouldn't notice the effects it had on her skin or she might find out how Mirajane keeps her skin looking so moisturized.

"No… I deepthroated his cock until he burst his thick, syrupy cum into my stomach…" Mirajane said as she cupped her overwhelming jugs in her hand and let them overflow from her grasp. "But I have done it before and it's the best damn titfuck any man will ever get in his life." The Take Over mage declared.

Erza grinned, her competitive streak with Mirajane coming out to play as she gripped her own fun bags. "I'm sure it was… until he came all over me earlier." The Requip mage shot back.

Lightning sizzled from their eyes as the flames of their rivalry were reignited over his throbbing prick. Mirajane slid over onto his left side and pushed him more towards the right so she had enough room to lay her body down with her ponderous cans flowing onto the left side of his hips. Erza mirrored her rival's position and took his right. Trapped in the sea of glorious titflesh was Natsu's rock hard cock that stood tall over the booby mountain.

Pale, milky breast meat clashed against warm, lightly tanned breast meat. The two bubbly chests fought against one another for supremacy as Mirajane's overwhelming plushness tried to usurp Erza's perky resistance. Neither rack was willing to submit and melded against each other.

"Ahh~" Natsu's brain nearly melted as his second head was being assaulted by the warm titties surrounding his aching cock. He closed his eyes and fell into the entrancement of Mirajane and Erza's equally perfect boobs. This was the dream for all men. Two curvy women with huge fuckpillows sandwiching them on his cock. He could burst right now!

"We're gonna settle this right now, bitch!" Mirajane growled as her fingers dug into her doughy meat and began to slowly pump her fat G-cup titties up and down her side of the cock. "My tits are the best in the whole guild!"

Erza bit her lip as she did the same, learning from Mirajane's technique to mirror it. "Oh please, your saggy, slutty tits won't please Natsu after he felt just how full mine are!" Erza responded, massaging his stem with her bouncy F-cups.

Oh the dirty talking was a nice touch. Natsu's pillar twitched as they called each other names and bickered like brats over pleasing him. The girl's hardheaded attitude was a sharp yet erotic contrast to the marshmallow softness of their boobs.

Both of the two girls were moving their soft fun bags up and down his flesh pillar with blinding speed. The friction around his glands made his head reel back against the mattress. Natsu placed his hands on the girls' respective heads and stroked their hair. The girls glanced at him and smiled affectionately before seeing the other was mirroring their movements.

"Hey! Don't gawk at him like that! He's my boyfriend!" Mirajane pouted cutely, still fucking her huge tits around his cock.

Erza looked at the model with a questioning gaze. "What? You said he was our boyfriend just a minute ago!" Erza pointed out as she too continued.

The white-haired beauty glared at the knight. "You know what I meant, slut!" Mirajane insulted.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "God you're stupid. All your brains must have gone to your tits! They're so fat I doubt you get enough oxygen!" Erza growled, her intensity spiking as her hands and breasts became a blur.

Mirajane was not one to be outdone and ramped up her titfucking pace as well. "Well fat dicks like fat tits! Me and Natsu belong with each other!" The Demon of Fairy Tail roared back.

Erza's eyebrows were twitching uncontrollably. This woman was getting on her damn nerves! Erza was going to shut her up in the most ironic way: by shutting herself up and ignoring her. As Mirajane bit her bottom lip and manipulated her fingers into her tit meat to best stimulate Natsu, she left a golden opportunity for Erza.

Titania leaned forward and caught Natsu's purple mushroom in her lips and began to harshly suckle on it like a straw, slurping up all the delicious precum that came to the surface! Her lips sealed around his engorged tip and her cheeks sunk in as she sucked.

Mirajane's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. Her cheeks puffed out as frustration welled up inside of her while she watched Erza make out with his slit. The demon couldn't believe that her rival thought of that first and she was a virgin only a few short hours ago! So logically, Mirajane leaned forward and pressed her lips against Erza's to fight for dominance over his cock's head.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu groaned loudly, the bed nearly shaking with his bellow as she felt their plump, wet lips attack his helmet and their tongues slithered over his slit as they fought each other.

"Mmmmph~" Mirajane moaned into the kiss, finding Erza's lips unusually sweet and savory. Natsu's ever flowing salty precum added a hint of spice to the heated lip lock. Being the more experienced kisser, Mirajane quickly overpowered the other woman and slid her tongue over into her mouth.

Natsu's hands slid down their concaved backs and lingered down their spines to their phenomenal booties. Both girls were packing big, meaty asses that wobbled to his touch. Everything about these girls was just so perfect! There was no way these two girls were real!

"Oooomph~" Erza closed her eyes and savored the taste of Mirajane's sneaky tongue. It tasted of vanilla and the lingering taste of Natsu's cum, two flavors that Erza found quite desirable and only made her more hungry for their heated kisses.

Seeing and feeling his tip get slobbered over by their luscious lips made Natsu's head spin and his tip swell. At this point, there was no use in fighting the sensations. They lovely, milky fuck pillows massaging his shaft as they comforted the beating helmet with nurturing affection? Natsu had to release and move on to pounding their tight little cunts.

His fingers dug into the doughy meat of their fine asses and his balls lurched in the leathery sack that held them. Like sludge, his cum came flowing out of his tip and forced them to separate in shock while it splattered the wide expanse of their perfect titties with his seed. Hot, heavy ropes jumped everywhere and caught them on the face and even their hair. After the girls' initial surprise was over, they quickly fell back into their Frenching feud and captured each other's lips and his tip in a lip lock as the last bits of semen flowed out.

"Mmmrm!" Mirajane and Erza fought again, this time their tongues focused on scooping up the cloudy dribbles that leaked free. The two greedy women tortured his sensitive slit and made his toes curl. He couldn't handle this kind of passion right after he came!

"Err… stop!" He called out to them, only for them to ignore him and continue to feast. "I said… s-stop!" He repeated once more to no avail. Natsu huffed and tried not to let their overstimulation cause a repeat.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsu made sure to let them know that he was still very much in charge of the situation. Not skipping a beat, Natsu yanked both of their heads back by the handfuls of hair he had in his fists. The girls yelped and recoiled as they were tossed aside from his lap with his cock slapping back onto his stomach with an audible _Flop!_

"Yah!" Mirajane yelped as fell onto the left side of the bed and nearly fell off before Natsu grabbed her arm. However, Natsu did not simply do this to keep her from hurting herself, but he used his hold on her arm to toss her onto her flat belly.

The woman gripped the side of the bed and bit her lip as she felt Natsu climb onto her and slide his heavy member into the cleavage of her big butt. Her long legs were sandwiched by his strong thighs and his hands moved to her hips to pull her ass up. She glanced at him from over her bare shoulder, her hair falling around her beautiful face to frame her round features. The demon wiggled her hips and teased his meat pillar, making it move in the valley of her meaty cheeks.

Natsu grinned excitedly as he watched Mirajane move her delectable rear. "I'm all fired up!" He roared as his greedy hands captured her doughy ass in his hands and pulled it apart as he pulled his hips back, dragging his dick down her cleft and letting it tease her anxious holes. Her tight, puckered asshole would get some love eventually, but his cock was itching to imbed itself in her boiling hot pussy.

"Come on, pound my little pussy with your big dragon dick! Put a fucking baby in me!" Mirajane giggled as she played the role of a submissive slut, stroking his ego. Besides, Mirajane knew that was one way to get the Dragon Slayer going. As an alpha male, his body instinctively throbbed with the need to sow his seeds in a fertile womb and Mirajane was about as fertile as they come.

Biting his tongue in concentration, Natsu lowered his hips and aimed his bobbing tip at the flowering cunt before him, the sweet nectar on her heated labia dripping onto his tip as he began to push in and let her eat him.

Mirajane's lewd, melodious moan bounced off the walls as he effortlessly sheathed himself into her tight slot and feel her pussy lips kiss his pelvis. Natsu was very pleased to be able to slide in his cock all the way to the hilt in just one go, but maybe that was because she had gotten so worked up in anticipation for this and she wanted to catch up to Erza. Either way, Natsu was all too happy to start pumping away at her hot cunt.

"Mmmmh~" Mirajane purred as her toes curled. Her features softened and she closed her eyes as she felt his cock invade the deepest parts of her. The rough, swollen head of his prick rubbed her G-spot and made her stomach flutter.

His weight bared down on her even more as Natsu laid down on top her. The man's pelvis moved up with him as his right arm slid down underneath her swan-like neck and curled back up while his left arm moved across her neck and applied pressure as it connected to his shoulder, effectively holding Mirajane's head in a sleeper hold. The beauty's eyes popped open as she felt him squeeze teasingly, flirting with the idea of actually choking her out.

And by Mavis did it turn her on. Juices gushed from her speared slot and washed Erza's sheets in her discharge. The already tight vaginal walls squeezed even tighter around his thrusting dick. Mirajane's skin was now hot to the touch. The Demon of Fairy Tail was soaring in the clouds as he grabbed control of the situation via her neck and asserted a level of dominance over her that she never thought possible.

"Oh fuckkk~" Natsu groaned into her ear as her pussy tried to milk his cock of all his semen in those heavy balls of his. It just made him want to fuck her even harder and faster! And that he did, moving at a more erratic pace and slapping his sack against her plump thighs as he held her tiny head in his hold.

While this was going down, Erza was still lying on her back on the right side of the bed. Now she was able to see just what Mirajane was talking about earlier that day in the guild. This was how in tune their bodies were. Of course, Erza also knew that this was not the usual sex they had as she unwittingly gave Natsu a newfound confidence in himself.

The redhead watched in slow motion as Natsu's long, fat cock was drawn out of Mirajane's sputtering lower lips until only his purple head remained in the slick folds. Droplets of the demon's juices ran down his length. Sweat also cascaded down their bodies and Erza licked her lips as her pupils zoomed in on the beads of water running into the crevice of both Natsu and Mirajane's ass cheeks. Before Erza knew it, Natsu was flinging his hips back down and she watched as the bulk of Natsu's beast tore back into the abused cunt of Mirajane. Droplets of sweat and arousal were flung off and onto the bed as Natsu plowed back inside of her warmth and their bodies collided, Mirajane's plumpness rolling and quaking upon impact.

Mirajane's heavy butt jiggled erratically as his body pressed into hers and the long, drawn out moan she released sent shivers down Erza's spine. Time seemed to speed up again and she was now witnessing this action repeated over and over again at a dizzying pace.

_Clop! Clop! Clop! Clop!_

Erza could not get that sound out of her head. That's all she could hear. The wet, meaty impact of flesh on flesh as he fucked her rival. Titania's lips grew dry but her pussy was sopping wet. Her erect clit made its presence known and made it impossible to ignore. Without even thinking of it, Erza's fingers went to work on herself, rubbing her cunt raw as she watched her boyfriend fuck his bitch.

"Hah…" Erza moaned out as she masturbated, using two fingers to rub her clit in every direction. The hand she was using to support herself gripped the sheets tightly into the balls of her fists while her toes curled deeply. She was breathing heavily and the fat orbs of flesh on her chest bobbed with the rise and fall of her lungs.

Back to the rutting couple, Mirajane was experiencing a mind-shattering orgasm as her throat was being restricted. Airflow was happening, just dampened from the pressure of Natsu's strong bicep and forearm. Her beautiful eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she could not keep her tongue from lolling out of her mouth and drooling onto her chin. Her already ruined mascara was running even more and staining her cheeks in a river of black.

"I-I love y-you!" Mirajane hollered in a strained voice, her face growing red from the lack of air. "Oh fuck… I lo-love y-you so… so- so much! I love your b-big, fat c-cock!" The Demon of Fairy Tail proclaimed to the room's occupants.

Natsu's thrusts were becoming even more brutal. Hard, harsh pumps sent her body jiggling and digging deep into the mattress and nearly moved the frame itself. Her words echoed in his head and he felt a new sense of pride and accomplishment.

He flexed his arms and choked her even harder, but not yet deadly. Her pussy squirted again as he did so. She was loving this punishment! Her body was putty in his hands!

"I'm… gonna… cum!" Natsu grunted as he threw his hips back and forth, making the meaty slapping sound that he loved so goddamn much. He could hear the faint sounds of Erza moaning out and fingerfucking herself, but he would deal with her sooner or later. Now his attention was on Mirajane and her alone.

"D-Do it!" Mirajane choked out. "Cum-in-me!" She told him, wiggling her hips and shaking her bouncy ass. "Knock-me-up!"

Natsu's imagination ran wild. Thinking of Mirajane Strauss completely naked before him. Her already enormous breasts now filled to the max with mother's milk that dripped from her erect nipples like beer taps. Her soft frame would become even softer and more plush, womanly fat would be placed into her insanely attractive curves. Finally her large, round belly that carried his kid that they made right here and now, sitting in her womb… and standing next to her was an equally sexy, equally pregnant Erza Scarlet that rubbed her own belly that carried their child.

"Ahh!" Natsu threw his head back as his balls unleashed the torrent of cum. This time it actually hurt Natsu. The biggest, fattest load of the night spewing out of his tip with a heat hotter than molten lava pouring into her womb with the sludge-like consistency of cement. He filled her baby chamber with as much cum as it could handle before it inevitably flooded out into her stuffed cunt and oozed out the sides of her abused cunt lips and wet her sweaty thighs.

Natsu released her head and let it fall onto the bed. "Hah~" Mirajane cooed contently as she felt herself become filled with his warmth. This was the first time he fucked her raw in her pussy. Usually he'd pull off a filled condom and place it on her body so she could drink it for his amusement. However, feeling her hot creampie, Mirajane didn't think she could go back to protected sex. Not when bareback fucking was so much fun.

Groaning, Natsu picked his hips up and uncorked his cock from her occupied pussy. He looked down and watched as her gaping slot was filled with the murky whiteness of his semen. The pleasure of a job well down washed over him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Until he felt the warm wetness of a mouth of his tip, slurping the excess cum directly from his slit.

Natsu looked down and saw Erza had grabbed his cock and pulled it back so it was pointing towards her and she was already attacking his slit with her greedy tongue. He winced as he was still sensitive but let the girl do her thing.

Erza bobbed her head a little, thinking back to what Mirajane did prior to their double titfuck competition. While she was sucking cum out of his balls through his cock like a straw, she figured she might as well get some practice in.

However, Natsu's dry throat wasn't going to let him continue without getting something to quench his thirst. Reluctantly, he reached back and pushed her head off of him.

"If you want more cum Erza, lick it out of Mira's pussy." He told the knight as he rolled off to the side and landed on his feet. Natsu stood up tall and saw that Erza followed his advice and was now tongue deep in the demon's cunt, sucking the seed straight from the snatch it was flooding.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the bedroom and into the rest of the apartment. In the corner, there was a small kitchen that had a fridge. He was there in a few quick strides and opened it up. Fortunately for his dying throat, Erza kept a few water bottles there along with some other cold products. He would have to raid it later.

Pulling back out of the fridge, Natsu leaned back and stretched, feeling and hearing his muscles release the built-up tension. Content with the release of the stress in his body, Natsu uncapped the water bottle and lifted it to his lips and began to chug the liquid down his throat. In a world record time, Natsu engulfed the entire bottle's contents into his stomach.

"Ahh~ that hits the spot~" Natsu grinned as his throat was renewed and he didn't have dry mouth. He tossed the bottle behind him and decided that it was time to go back to his ladies after the short water break. This time, he jogged back to them.

"You girls ready for another round?" The Dragon Slayer grinned cheekily as he bounced into the bedroom where he was gifted with the most beautiful sight.

With their backs to each other, Mirajane and Erza had their bodies pressed together and were presenting themselves to Natsu while on the bed. Mirajane face the left side of the room with her right leg hoisted in the air to show Natsu her creamed cunt that looked more than ready for another load. Erza was facing the right side of the room with her left leg raised, showing Natsu her hungry pussy that also wanted another cream filling.

"Come fuck me, Natsu…" Mirajane purred erotically. "We need to be extra sure you got me pregnant."

"No, fuck me Natsu." Erza called out to him in a voice reserved only for lovers. "My pussy needs your huge dick! My womb would be a much more suitable place for your child." The redhead finished by using her right hand to soothingly rub her flat stomach.

Both Mirajane and Erza's plump bodies looked to be in dire need of some rough fucking. Not to mention the thought of cumming in them countless more times through the night to fill their need of being mothers did make his cock twitch.

Shivers ran down Natsu's back as he realized he was now in a hot, sweaty impregnation fuck fest. Both of these girls wanted to have his baby?

Natsu cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Ladies, ladies." He waved his hands about and smirked. "There's enough of me to go around." He told them.

Mirajane's eyes went to his dangling dick. "That's an understatement. " She told him.

The young man slid onto the bed and sat back on his haunches, still taking in the sight of these two beautiful women. "Here's what you're gonna do…" Natsu began to tell them his deepest, darkest, most twisted fantasies for them to take part in tonight. The night was going be long but oh so hot.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys, glad to see you all made it! Thought, a lot of you probably didn't make it this far. A moment of silence for those who got lost along the way… and it's over. But man, this was my longest piece yet! Isn't this crazy? Like 22.1k words! Holy shit! I just want to let you guys know that I could not have made it this far without y'all. You guys are the reason I'm still here and kicking. It hasn't been easy this year for my fans, partly because things haven't been so easy for me, but hey, that's life. But I think my longest story yet deserves my longest Author's Note as well. So I've taken the liberty of breaking this up to make it easier for you guys. **

_**Dedications**_**: I want to dedicate this story to some good friends here on Fanfiction. ****Kript****, ****Natsu is Awesome****, ****Whackybiscuit****, and one of my first ever reviewers that has been with me since day one: Zionchar11. He's been around since I was LooseTie. Also want to dedicate this to all of you guys who read my stuff. You guys rock for actually putting up with my shitty writing skills. **

_**Inspirations:**_** I was inspired to write this piece for many reasons. One was because I love Mirajane and Erza both separately and together. The second was because this was kind of bittersweet for me. Writing this took me back to the old days, back to when things were so simple. I could write a story in so little time; I could also do all the things I wanted in a story without second guessing every little thing I did. First writing fanfiction was so fun, and I felt like I could do anything, so I wrote this piece in order to try and tap into that magical time and experience it just one last time. But enough about that, let's talk the smut that had me itching to write this nasty piece. **

**Kript**** has so many amazing stories. "Tales of the Fired Dragon," being among one of the most influential for me. Then there's ****Ultimate Lucy Fan**** on this site that has achieved levels of boob worship I could only dream of, go check out his stories, he has some great FT fics up. Then there's of course ****BlaccDragon25****, ****shinji01ikari****, and ****Lemony Yuri Snicket**** are some of the best smut writers for FT on this site. Also, let's not forget the hentai of FT, with ****Enenra ****drawing some of the best FT porn in recent times, seriously, his Mirajane stuff is godly. There's also the greats like ****Lexus****, ****ed-jim****, and ****kantarella**** just to name a few. Also, there's plenty of smut writers on HentaiFoundry that I read, though I can't let you guys know just how messed up I really get, now can I? But seriously, you guys should look around at the more talented creators on this site and then you'll see why I could come up with this. **

_**Future Intentions**_**: Now here it is, the sad part. Unfortunately in recent times, I find myself struggling to put out works. You guys have probably noticed this. My interest in writing fics is nearly gone but I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I will fight tooth and nail to finish a few items on my to do list before hanging up the pen and paper. This story is the beginning of my farewell. I have never been good at tearing off band aids so this will be a long, drawn out goodbye that will have you guys wishing that I would just shut up and retire by the end of it. You guys have been so good to me over these past years and I'm thankful for each and every one of your reviews (… except the ones that just say: "Update," " Hurry up with this next chapter," "Please continue," or even "It was alright." Don't be afraid to write out at least a sentence as it really helps, I cannot stress that enough.) Anyways, you guys now know what I plan to do: retire. Hopefully by the end of next year. So, I will see you guys in my next update! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this as I won't set it as complete since I may revisit this Natsu and his girls one last time, but who knows? Definitely not me!**

**See you around!**

**(And if you are thinking I wrote this long, drawn out author's note to reach the 22k word mark… you may or may not be right.)**


End file.
